Miday Moon
by RosewhiteSnowred
Summary: Yue is found by the organization and taken as the next Princess of soul. Taken from her home in Twilight town she is faced with the all too real problem of what the organization wants with her. Rated T may change
1. Prologue

A new story, a new character. Let's hope people like this one more.

* * *

My name is Yue. I'm here to tell you my story. I won't sugar coat it. And I know half the organization are douche bags. I know this, and I know that you know this. So since we all know this I won't make it any better. I'm not Rose, she doesn't tell the truth. Not entirely. She's an optimist. Me, I'm a realist. So I won't try and fool you. I won't bring out the best in people.

But I won't make it all doom and gloom either. I'm here to tell you everything that happened to me. My story starts at Twilight Town. My home and the only place I knew. Until recently that is. I'm a princess of soul. All that power of darkness crap and all.

I guess I should tell you the beginning and what not but I won't. Not now, not yet at least. I'm sorry about acting like this. You may think I'm being weird and repetitive. But I'm trying to stress a point. I'm not a fictional character. But I'm not Rose. I'm only Yue. Tall, tan, blond haired Yue. 19 year old, five foot six, 122 pound Yue.

So now that you know all this I can tell you my story. Though you may not like it. But hey it's your choice. You to read or not. Though I would love it if you do. I want people to know.

* * *

Okay. pretty sucky prologue but hey, nobody's perfect. just rate and review.


	2. The beginning

A new story, a new character. Let's hope people like this one more. No characters belong to me other then Yue and Rose

* * *

I walked down the street. I was visiting Sunset Terrace for the fifth time this week. I leaned against the fence at Sunset Hill and stared out at the sunset. It was always so peaceful, it was one of the only things I knew that could make me smile. I ran a hand through my long silver blond hair. It was all I had left of Mama and Papa. Everyday we would sit and watch the sunset from Sunset Hill. I sighed and smiled sadly at the sky.

"Hey Yue what are you doing here. I thought you had a home or something. Why don't you hang out there like normal people" I heard Seifer yell behind me. I clutched the fence reminding myself that he was just an idiot. He didn't know anything, so I shouldn't take it out on him. "I just like watching the sunset from here I'll go home soon" I said sighed and I could here footsteps walking closer until something poked my shoulder. I looked up to see Fuu standing next to me. "You should go home Yue." She said and even though it was cold I knew she meant well. I sighed and stood up, turning around to see Seifer and his other lackeys. I just shook my head and started walking back to the train station.

Just as I was going to by the ticket for the train back a person appeared, dressed in a black robe. And whoever it was seemed to be looking for something, or someone. I walked away from the ticket counter and toward the mysterious figure. I know it was probably stupid on my part but hey whatever. The figure turned to me and I immediately tensed up. "You there. Girl with blond hair" The figure said proving that it was indeed male. I put my hands in front of me and looked up. "Yes" I responded. He seemed to think for a minute before doing anything else. "I need you to come with me." He said. I looked back at the train platform and scratched my head. I wasn't really all too sure about this. But for some stupid reason, some sick play of fate I answered. "Sure" The hooded figure grabbed my arm and pulled me through this black portal thing.

* * *

I landed on the ground unsure of what happened. I looked around, confused by my new surroundings. I looked up at the person who had taken me here whom had just taken down his hood. He had blue hair, golden eyes and an x shaped scar on his forehead.

"Where am I?" I asked in a confused tone. "Your in the castle that never was. Your here because you posses great power. Only one of 7 though. But because of your power you have to come here like Rose. And by the way my name is Saix" He said in a very dull and deadpan tone. I still didn't understand all that much. What did he even mean by power? This was too confusing.

I stood up and looked around at the halls. "Um, so who is this Rose you mentioned. If she is like me then shouldn't I meet her?" I said softly. Saix raised an eyebrow but simply nodded and started walking off. I quickly followed after him, unsure of what else to do.

After walking for a few minutes he came to a stop in front of a door. He knocked once before another guy opened it. This one had red hair and green eyes. "What do you want with Rose?" He asked, his voice hard. Saix stepped out of the way so that i was in perfect view. "Yue wanted to see her Axel. This is not my choice at all. If it were my way I would have taken her directly to the superior. Now would you mind letting her see your girlfriend for a few minutes" Saix said.

Axel, or so Saix called him, straightened up and stared at me. I wasn't scared though, I knew in my heart he wouldn't harm me. Axel moved out of the way and motioned me for me to enter. I walked in and looked around the dark room. A girl with white hair and pale skin sat on the bed. she cocked her head to the side and stared at me.

"Hello. I'm Yue, you are Rose correct?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "So your the new princess. Huh, Belle's right opposite right. So um, moon girl how's it going. Confused I'm guessing, right?" She said getting up off the bed. I thought about it and nodded. She laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. I'll explain" She said kindly

* * *

I shook my head and looked at her skeptically. " You can't possibly expect me to believe all that" I said. She laughed again and I couldn't believe how bubbly she was. "I wouldn't believe me either, if I hadn't lived through it already." Rose said happily. I nodded and looked down. I really didn't know what to make of all this. It was a whole lot to swallow. I mean it really is an incredible tale.

Rose stood up and pulled me up too. I wanted to recoil at the touch but she kept a firm grip. "Come on, you need some dinner. Xaldin should be done by now" She explained. I scowled viciously but she took nothing of it. "Fine alright I'm hungry." I said glowering at the wall. "You don't seem to be very kind" She noted. "I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I have for the last 8 years. I don't need a person younger then me to be taking care of me" I said, my tone softening only slightly.

Rose smiled kindly and tilted her head to the side. "Ohana" Was all she said before turning and walking off. My stomach growled at me to follow her much to my disliking. But I listened to my gut and followed anyway.

* * *

I looked around at the table and frowned. I wasn't sure where to sit. There were several empty chairs but somehow it didn't seem right to sit in them. A boy of about 14 waved for me to sit in the chair next to him. I debated for a minute before sitting down.

"Hi there. My name is Roxas. And this is Xion" He said motioning to a black haired girl next to him. I waved slightly before looking down at the plate in front of me. Rose reached across the table and put some food on my plate. "Are you a vegetarian Yue?" She asked. I looked up with owlish eyes and nodded. She smiled widely and put more food on the plate. "I just wanted to know before I put any meat on your plate. I'm really glad I asked!" She said cheerily. I shook my head and picked up my fork to eat.

"So this is the new princess" I heard a guy ask. I looked over to where the voice came from to see a blond man with a goatee. Rose nodded happily and looked over at me kindly. I pushed the food around on the plate not really wanting to interact with others. I wasn't exactly very social. "So you got a name girlie?" The man asked. I looked up for a second before glowering at my food. " My name is Yue and I'm nineteen for your information" I retorted. The man did a slight bow. "My apologies my dear lady. You just looked so young I thought you were still but a girl" He said in a really odd accent. Rose smacked him with a fork. "Luxord, your drunk again aren't you?" She said in one of those cutesy yet annoyed voices. The guy, Luxord rubbed his head and smirked. "Only slightly Rosie, you don't have to hit me" He said.

"Alright knock it off. Luxord just shut up and eat. Princess I know you feel glad to have another of you but you don't have to act like her big sis. Especially since she's older then you" A man with an eye patch said. A small half smile spread on my face. Rose sighed and shoved her food in her mouth. I picked up a carrot and started chewing on it. I didn't really want people talking to me. Eating something helped with letting me get away with not talking. As soon as I finished my food I picked up my plate and put it in the kitchen.

"Come on Yue. You need a room" Rose said walking in. I glared at her but said nothing. She sighed and looked down. "Alright, so your antisocial, hate overly bubbly people, and get easily insulted. Did I cover everything?" She said naming different traits off. I smirked and nodded. "Yeah, you forgot fiercely independent. That's a very important thing" I said mockingly. She rolled her eyes but grabbed my arm and started dragging me off.

* * *

I walked quietly through the halls occasionally looking into random rooms. Eventually I found a room I actually liked. Inside was dark blue, gold, and black. The ceiling was even painted with the night sky, moon and stars even. I smiled slightly and sat on the bed. "So I take it you like this room Yue" Rose said happily. I nodded and fell back on the bed. "Well then good night Yue. I'll see you in the morning" She said closing the door and walking up. I stared up at the luminescent stars on the ceiling before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Alright then people. Please tell me what you think of this and if you have any suggestions on how this story should go. I would love that actually.


	3. Home sweet home

No characters belong to me other then Yue and Rose.

* * *

I woke up and looked around at where I was. I was utterly confused until the memories of late yesterday hit. I covered my head with my blanket and tried to go back to sleep but of course fate had to screw me over. I felt something poke me between my shoulders. I twitched and rolled over before poking my head out and glaring at the person standing in front of me. He was tall and willowy in the same uniform as all the other. But he had a mullet unlike any of the others.

"What do you want?" I growled. He backed off a bit and smiled sheepishly. "Well, your looking pretty lively. Rose sent me to get you. She was wondering if you had anything that you wanted to get. You know from your house and all" He said quickly. I sat up and glared at him fiercely and smacked his head with his hand. "I knew it would have been better to send Axel for this but no she said it had to be me. Sometimes I wonder about her. Honestly she acts like a child. I mean I may be a pacifist but she makes even my missions harder" He complained.

I put my feet on the ground and stood up. I felt somewhat sorry for the poor guy. Though I could tell he was definitely her friend. I could feel the corners of my mouth tugging upward, the threat of a smile coming. The guy smiled widely when he noticed this. "Well at least your in a better mood. Now do you want us to take you back to Twilight Town?" He asked. I thought for a minute before nodding and walking out of the room. The guy was right on my heels, making sure I didn't go the wrong way.

"So, um, who exactly are you anyway" I asked. He smiled widely and switched in front of me. "My name is Demyx, my power is water, I'm number nine in the organization XIII. I'm called the melodious nocturne and my weapon is a sitar. Now I know your Yue, and that your nineteen. Care to share anything else?" He asked. I thought for a minute. "I'm an only child and I'm also an orphan. My parents died a few years back and left me with a house and all alone" I explained. He got a very sad expression on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry for you Yue. But I, do you want a hug?" He said slightly confused. I knew I was smiling now. I gave him a quick side hug before walking off. He smiled even wider so it looked like it should almost hurt. But he kinda still looked like an idiot.

"So we're going to get my stuff right. We should go get it before we forget" I said walking backward. Demyx nodded and grabbed my wrist whipping me around before running off and dragging me with him. Finally he stopped in the kitchen and I nearly fell to the ground. "What the hell was that for Demyx" I yelled. Rose got up and held out a plate. "Want some food Yue?" She asked. I pushed her away and ran a hand through my hair. After fixing my hair and my clothes I sat down at the breakfast table next to Roxas and Xion. They both waved kindly and smiled.

"So Yue, what do you think so far?" Rose asked. I shook my head and stabbed at the food in front of me. It's pretty hard to stab with a spoon but I can still do it. Eventually I decided to just eat my cereal in quiet. Everyone else talked amongst themselves. I didn't want to join in on the conversation. Like I said, I don't really talk to large amounts of people. I can deal with one person sometimes. Just not a lot of people.

* * *

"Well now that everything's done why don't we go to Twilight Town?" Rose suggested. Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Xion all agreed. I sighed as Axel opened a portal. "I really don't want to deal with Seifer and gang" I said softly. Rose gagged. "Ugh, I hate him. I feel your pain Yue" She said sympathetically. I stepped through the portal and looked up at the familiar sky. And almost immediately after we stepped out I heard even more familiar voices, and feet running toward us. Hayner, Pence and Olette were running with Seifer, Vivi, Fuu and Rai were running after them. Hayner of course had messed with Seifer. This time though he had taken his hat.

When the three spotted me they ran over and hid, taking shelter behind me, as well as the organization members. Seifer and gang stopped a few feet in front of me. "Yo Yue, tell the brat's to give Seifer his hat back" Rai said. I turned around and looked at Hayner. He'd always been like a little brother to me and I really didn't feel like doing this. I glared back at Rai and stood up straight. "No, if you really want to get to Hayner you'll have to go through me" I retorted. Seifer stepped forward causing me to recoil. "Look Yue, I just want my hat back. We'll leave him and the others alone" He tried to reason. I glanced back at Hayner and my expression softened.

"Hayner, what exactly did Seifer do to make you take his hat?" I asked. Hayner looked up and fidgeted. "He cut us in line for ice cream. So I punched him and while he was on the ground I grabbed his hat" Hayner explained. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hat from Hayner before tossing it to Seifer. "Now, can you please leave me alone. We have some work to do" I said before walking off toward my house. Demyx and the others followed with Axel holding Rose close. I figured it had something to do with her last encounter with Seifer.

I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. The door swung open to reveal the dark house inside. I stepped inside and looked around the dingy little house. "Well here we are, home sweet home" I said sarcastically. Demyx looked around curiously while Roxas, Axel and Xion started down the hallway. I sat down in my favorite chair and sighed. Rose sat down on the couch and leaned over toward me.

"What do you want Rose?" I asked. She shrugged and smiled. "You have a nice house Yue, if you just turned on some lights and cleaned it up I'm sure you'd see it too" She said sweetly. I rolled my eyes and went to watching Demyx rummage around in my kitchen. He opened the freezer and got this huge grin on his face. Suddenly it clicked of what he found. "Demyx, if you touch the ice cream cake you die" I said. His face fell immediately as he turned to face me. "But Yue, you won't be able to take it with you. I mean, it would be really nice if you let us all have some" He pleaded. I thought over what he said. It made some sense. I sighed knowing that i was defeated. "Alright, but cut some cake for everyone Demyx, and come bring me a slice too" I said. He disappeared to the other side of the kitchen with the cake.

"Well that was nice Yue" Rose said. I shrugged and stood up to go look for where the other three had gone. I checked almost every room down the hall before getting to my own. It was the only room I hadn't checked that wasn't locked. I opened it to see Xion rifling through my closet, Roxas looking through my pictures, and Axel packing my things into a bag. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the last of my things before shooing the three out. Axel and Roxas held my bags as we walked back into the living room. "So Yue, what now" Xion asked. I pointed toward the kitchen. "Cake" was all I said before walking off to see what Demyx was doing.

Demyx was putting the cake slices on plates. I smirked and grabbed two plates and brought them out for Axel and Rose. Rose smiled before taking a bite of her cake. I went back in and grabbed some for Xion and Roxas. Finally I returned to see Demyx putting the last slice on a plate. I grabbed a plate leaving him with the last one. I was planning on heading back to the living room before Demyx grabbed my arm. "Wait Yue, I have something to ask" He said. I turned around to face him. "What?" I asked. He looked down in thought before looking back up at me. "I um, never mind. I, this is good cake" He muttered. I blinked slightly confused by his actions.

* * *

We walked out of my house with all my bags. I really didn't want to go back but I had to. Demyx opened a portal and everyone walked through with Demyx pushing me in last. We stepped out into a hall and Axel checked the time. "I guess we put away Yue's stuff and go to lunch" He said. Everyone surrounded me as we walked toward my room. It felt weird having so many people. Finally we made it to my room and I started to unpack my stuff. The others helped me and we quickly finished the task.

"So off to lunch" Demyx said. I walked out of the room with everyone else leading. Demyx walked next to me with a goofy smile on his face. We arrived back in the kitchen and made a few sandwiches. It wasn't a bad lunch though it wasn't the best. After we were done with that I decided to retire to my room until dinner.

* * *

Alright then people. Please tell me what you think of this and if you have any suggestions on how this story should go. I would love that actually.


	4. Yin Yang

No characters belong to me other then Yue and Rose.

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't exactly boring, I'd never seen a night sky before, but it wasn't exactly fun either. The more I thought about it the more it made no sense. Rose originally called me 'moon girl'. But as I thought about it, I shouldn't even know what a moon is. Twilight Town doesn't have one at all. But somehow I did know what it was. I even had memories of of looking up at a night sky, back when I was really little. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on those memories, seeing if I could remember anything. Suddenly something clicked.

_"Momma where are we going" I asked. "To the beach, I want you to see the meteor shower tonight Yue" My mother said. Little me looked up at the sky curiously, staring up at the night sky above me. Suddenly I was picked up by my father. "It will be very pretty Yue, we thought you'd be old enough to stay up tonight and watch. The last time this meteor shower appeared you fell asleep before it even started" My dad said. We stopped on the beach as mom set up a blanket. I immediately sat down and stared up at the sky. After a few minutes streaks, like shooting stars, appeared. My eyes went wide as I stared up at the sky, smiling from ear to ear._

_Then it was just the next day, a mouse guy came to my house and was talking to my parents. "We can't keep both Kairi and Yue in the same place. We have to take Yue somewhere else" The mouse argued."But Yue's lived here her entire life. She's nearly nine your majesty. Besides, if hollow bastion wasn't safe for Kairi, and you want her relocated. Can't you just take her to wherever you want to send Yue?" My mom pleaded. "I'm sorry there's no time. You can't get there directly from here. And Kairi's too young to make the journey. It has to be Yue. As for the memories we can fix that as well. We could just make her think she's lived there her entire life. It won't entirely block out the memories from here, But it will suppress the urge to come back" The mouse explained._

I sat up so suddenly that I nearly fell off the bed. Who was that mouse, and more importantly who was this Kairi. I needed answers to this. But more importantly why did I have to leave. And where did I used to live. I got up and walked out of my room. My first choice of who to go to would have been the smartest member of Organization XIII. But since I had no clue who that was I had to move on to my second choice. Which of course was Rose. I walked around until I found her room. I knocked on the door but instead of Rose answering the door it was Axel. "Oh, hey Yue. Do you need to talk to Rose about something?" Axel asked. I nodded and peered around him into Rose's room before turning my attention back to him. Axel motioned for me to enter and I quickly went inside.

When I got inside I noticed that Demyx, Roxas and Xion were also there. They were playing something, I wasn't exactly sure what it was they were doing though. So I decided like the weirdo I was to ask. "Um, what are you doing." I asked. "Playing Naruto ultimate ninja storm" Rose replied. She pressed a button on her controller to pause the game and turned to face me. "So what's up?" Rose asked. I sat down and took in a deep breath. "Rose I found these really weird memories buried in my mind but I don't know what they mean. For instance there was this mouse guy that came and talked with my parents. He mentioned something about a girl named Kairi and there was something about Hollow Bastion" I explained softly. Rose sat down hard and went to thinking. "The mouse your talking about was probably King Mickey. As for Kairi she's one of the princesses of heart. They're our direct opposites. And Hollow Bastion was where she was originally from before moving to Destiny Island. Maybe, ugh do you remember anything else about your old home. were there any beaches" She asked intently.

I nodded quickly and glanced over at the others. Rose was back into deep thought and I really didn't want to interrupt her. Though having everyone else in the room staring at me was a little uncomfortable. "You used to live on Destiny Island. But because of the heartless invading Hollow Bastion, the closest world they could get to from there would have been Destiny Island and Twilight Town. Why they chose to take you from your home and put you in Twilight Town makes no sense. Unless" She trailed off to think, staring out her window. "Unless your powers are directly connected to the night. And the king didn't want you getting too powerful. So he decided to take you to a place where there was no night. A place forever bathed in twilight" She muttered softly.

I stood up and walked out of the room. I didn't know what else to do, I was so confused now and I was sure nobody could help with that. I honestly didn't know what to think anymore. I just didn't know anymore. What could my powers even be. I pulled out something I had in my pocket. A yin yang symbol. My mom had given it to me. But for the life of me I couldn't remember what she had said.

I was so caught up in thought that I accidentally walked into someone. I blinked and looked up. I nearly froze when I saw who it was. "Um, I apologize Saix. I was thinking about something" I said softly. Saix just nodded and stepped back. Suddenly a question popped into my head, and before I could stop myself my lips were already moving, voicing my confusion. "Saix, I was wondering something. Why exactly did you come to get me? And more importantly what exactly is your power?" I asked. Saix seemed to think over my question before trying to answer. "I was sent because out of all the other members I was able to find you the easiest. As for my power, I draw strength from the moon. Again why it was easy to find you" He explained. I thought about what he said and nodded. "So do you know what my power is?" I asked. Saix shook his head and my face immediately fell. I turned to walk away before Saix grabbed my upper arm. I whirled around and stared at him. "We aren't certain of what your power is but we know it has something to do with mine and Demyx's" Saix said coldly. I blinked owlishly and stared even as he began to walk away.

I looked back down at the yin yang symbol. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Yin and Yang, Push and pull. Like the moon and the tide. Like dark and light. Forever in a loop, following each other." I recited. It was what my mom had told me when she gave the thing to me. Saix's words had helped me to remember. I smirked finally figuring out what it was. "He didn't send me there to keep me from finding power. He sent me there to find my power. It's in a constant state of Yin yang." I muttered softly. I ran off back to find Rose and tell her. It may have been out of character, but she seemed to be serious when it came to these kind of things.

* * *

Alright then people. Please tell me what you think of this and if you have any suggestions on how this story should go. I would love that actually. please, I will actually beg. I've even gotten better at grammar on request. Please, I do take criticism unlike some people.


	5. Demyx?

No characters belong to me other then Yue and Rose.

* * *

I slammed open Rose's door. Everyone looked up in confusion. Demyx paused the game as I walked in. "I think I figured it out. It almost doesn't make sense but if you think really hard it kinda does." I said quickly. Everyone except Rose looked even more confused. Rose looked eager and immediately walked over. "So what is it? And how did you figure it out?" Rose asked. I sat down and took a deep breath. "I figured it out by talking to Saix. He said certain things about what he believed my power to be. Plus I had a certain object in my pocket. I put two and two together to get an answer" I said shrugging. This time Axel jumped up and grabbed my shoulder. "Wait, Saix actually talked to you. And he didn't try to hurt you or just walk off" He asked. I shook my head and looked down.

"So we now know how you figured it out so mind telling us what it is?" Demyx asked. I let one of my rare smiles to shine through. I pulled out my yin yang necklace and held it up for them to see. "Light and Dark, Moon and Tide, Push and pull. My power is that of the dark within the light and the light within the dark. Pretty much Yin and Yang. Therefore anyone whose power works in a yin yang formation would have been able to lock onto my abilities. Which was why Saix was sent to get me" I explained proudly.

Rose smiled and hugged me. I shuddered and pushed her away. "Um, no pda. I don't do pda" I said. Rose laughed and sat down on her bed. "Um, what's pda" Xion asked. "Public Displays of Affection" Rose and I said in unison. Roxas and Xion started laughing at that. Rose started smiling like an idiot. I smacked her on the head and she fell back. "Yue your so mean" She whined and pouted. I nearly laughed but suppressed the urge. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me. I tried pulling away but he wouldn't let me. "Hey Rose can I take Yue back to her room. So she doesn't hurt you anymore" I heard Demyx say. Rose grinned and nodded before I was being dragged out the door.

I tried pulling away from Demyx again and this time I somewhat broke free. But Demyx grabbed my hand and started dragging me. "Um, why are you being so grabby?" I asked. Demyx shrugged and hugged me. "You seem like you need to be hugged. You haven't been held since your parents died have you?" He asked. I looked down and shrugged. I then sighed, deciding to just tell him the truth. "Yeah, I haven't even really talked to many people after my parents died. The only person I talked to daily was Hayner" I explained. Demyx smiled sweetly and pulled me into another embrace. This time I didn't decide to fight it. Demyx was obviously just a hugger no two ways around it.

Demyx kept walking until we got to my room. I opened the door and Demyx led me inside. I sat down on the bed and he quickly sat next to me. Okay now I was getting a bit suspicious. I fell back so my head hit the pillow. Demyx smiled and fell back next to me. I smirked and rolled to my side. "Okay what's with all this Demyx" I asked. He shrugged and smiled softly. He was really so very nice. He was also very warm and really a great guy. I sighed contently and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and stared in front of me. Demyx was asleep lying on his side in front of me. I tried to get up but fell down realizing that I couldn't. My hand drifted down to the source of the problem and found that Demyx was holding me tightly. I normally wouldn't be comfortable but for some reason it felt right with Demyx. Oh god was I falling in love or something. No I couldn't be, I just couldn't. I shook my head and poked Demyx lightly. Demyx stirred and opened up his eyes. He smiled and pulled me even closer. "Hi there Yue" He said sweetly. I pushed away and sat up.

"I uh sorry. I think it's time for dinner" I said getting up. Demyx sat up next to me and pouted slightly. "You don't have to be like this Yue. You can talk to me ya know. What's on your mind?" He asked I sighed knowing I was already defeated. Might as well tell the truth and get it over with. "Demyx, your really nice and all and it even feels fine when you do these really weird things. But I don't know, it feels weird in my head. Like half of me just wants to get closer while the other half wants to push you as far away as possible" I explained. Demyx took a deep breath and thought for awhile. He really was contemplating this. Finally he nodded and stood up, walking over to me.

"Well then Yue, I guess we should see which one wins" Demyx said leaning closer. I stared at him with wide owlish eyes. I had no clue what he was doing until he was already doing it. His lips pressed softly against mine. It was very cautious, like he thought I would push him away, yet incredibly sweet. I couldn't help but pull him closer to me. Obviously this was the response he was hoping for because he started moving his lips against mine now trying to get a response out of them. Before I knew it I was kissing him back just as sweetly. Unfortunately the urge to breath broke us apart.

Demyx stared into my eyes as if trying to read my very soul and I couldn't help but stare back. I hadn't seen this side of Demyx yet and it surprised me. He brushed a strand of my light blond hair out of my face and smiled softly. "Well what do feel now Yue?" He asked in a quiet voice. I brought a hand up to my lips and thought trying to sort out my emotions.

I finally looked back at him and nodded to myself. I hugged him slightly and brought him into another kiss. Demyx eagerly complied kissing me back just as sweetly as he had the first time. We parted only a few seconds later just to stare at each other. "I think I like this" I muttered. Demyx smiled and held me closer. "I like that you like this" He muttered. We stood there together for what seemed like an eternity in bliss.

Finally a knock on the door broke us apart. I walked to the door and opened it, my cold demeanor returning. Roxas stood on the other side and waved. "Um, it's time for dinner now Yue. Oh and if you find Demyx could you tell him that too alright?" Roxas said before opening a portal and going off. I turned back to look at Demyx who was wearing a dopey grin. Rolling my eyes I walked out the door. Demyx ran to catch up and kissed my cheek. "So um does this mean we're..." Demyx trailed off. I looked at him as if he were a weirdo but smiled slightly. "Dating. Yes, Demyx we're dating I guess at least" I said softly. Demyx's grin turned into a smirk as he raced ahead of me. "Later then Yue see you at dinner" He yelled running off. I shook my head and stared down at the ground. My eyes hardened and narrowed. I could tell my mood was getting worse just by being away from him. He seemed to lighten my mood just by being with me. Oh well who cares right now.

I stopped walking and stared at my reflection. It was already changing from back when I used to live in Twilight Town. I had loosened up. My eyes even if they were narrowed seemed softer then before. She brought a hand up and touched her face. She really had changed, and she even liked it. It felt nice having all these feelings again. But it was time for dinner now. And i didn't want to be the last one there. It would feel weird to have people staring at me.

* * *

Alright then people. Please tell me what you think of this and if you have any suggestions on how this story should go. I would love that actually. please, I will actually beg. I've even gotten better at grammar on request. Please, I do take criticism unlike some people.


	6. This title's just six words long

Man I am really really sorry for being away so long. But a really awesome person has inspired me to get back on and continue writing. And I'd like to thank them personally

StellaWeaver42, you are an awesome person. I wish there were more people like you in this world.

And to go on the the disclaimer No characters belong to me other then Yue and Rose.

* * *

I sighed and rolled over in my bed. I had been trying to get to sleep all might but nothing worked. That whole thing with Demyx had seriously messed with my mind. And now I couldn't help but keep replaying it over and over in my head. I stared up at the ceiling and grumbled to myself. I was incredibly tired but unable to fall asleep, this hadn't happened in forever.

I finally sat up and decided to take a shower. I walked into the connected bathroom and turned on the water before slipping out of my clothes and stepping in. The water was calm and relaxing and it let my mind go blank. It was a wonderful feeling not having to deal with the thoughts. Your body just hyper aware of the warmth of the the water, the feel of it pounding against your skin. I was in complete bliss. But of course it did not last when I heard a soft knocking at the bathroom door. I growled slightly and turned the water off. I grabbed one of my extra fluffy towels and dried off quickly before wrapping it around my body and opening the door to see who exactly was in my room at this time of night.

I stared up into those brilliant blue eyes that seemed to sparkle grabbing my attention before anything else could. "Hey Yue, it's nice to see you up, well not exactly cause that means you can't sleep but that also means I get to do what I came here for. Um, I uh" Demyx trailed off tripping over his own words. I walked around him and walked over to my bed quickly picking up a sundress and putting it on over the towel. Demyx walked over and sat down on my bed as I fixed my hair. Finally I walked over to Demyx and turned him around. "No peeking alright." I said. He blushed slightly and kept his eyes shut.

I grabbed my panties and a strapless bra and quickly put the undergarments on. I straightened the dress before returning to Demyx's side. He opened his eyes and looked into my eyes before smiling. "So Yue I got a new video game. It's a dance game. You wanna come to my room to play? The others are already there" He said softly. I sighed not knowing what to answer. I never really liked dancing, but if I said no I'd hurt his feelings. And it could be fun. I just nodded as I small smile graced my lips. Demyx got up and pulled me up off the bed. "Well let's gp then" He said as we started our walk to his room.

It wasn't really that long of a walk but he held onto me the entire way. It made me feel kind of odd. Like hundreds a tiny butterflies were fluttering around inside me. But it was still a comforting kind of feeling and I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. He was quickly becoming my everything. I knew that I loved him. I was innately drawn to him. His personality, his appearance, his mannerisms. All of them were just so perfect. I found myself drawn closer the more I thought about. And every time I got closer Demyx would just grin even wider or hug me even tighter.

Soon we were at his door and I could here the people inside playing along with loud music. Demyx opened the door to reveal Xion and Roxas trying to keep up with the moves on the screen. Rose was sitting in Axel's lap on the floor. Roxas looked back to see us walk in just as the music died. Xion cheered having won the contest. Rose got up and pulled me over to the screen. "Come on let's see you try and dance. Just keep up with the moves on the screen and well Dance to the music." She said before choosing a song called hot n' cold. The music started up immediately and I had to start dancing. Thankfully Rose wasn't perfect either so I had a shot at winning.

Finally after the song ended it pronounced me as victor. I sighed happy to have won. Rose pouted and flopped down on the floor as Demyx and Axel decided to step up. I sat down between Xion and Rose. Xion smiled kindly and looked over to Roxas. "I wonder if the superior will get mad for us being up so early playing games." She asked. Rose grumbled loudly bring all attention to her, well other then Demyx and Axel. "Let Darth Mansex think whatever he wants. He shouldn't get his undies in a bunch over it. He can go shove it for all I care" She growled. The two kids started laughing at her nickname for the superior. Obviously it was a pretty funny joke, I just didn't get it.

I went back to watching the two guys. They obviously had very different styles. Demyx flowed with the music, very graceful if I must say. While Axel was more erratic. Like he wanted to break out and do something different. Now of course because of this difference Demyx was winning by quite a bit. I huffed and leaned back against Demyx's bed. I watched him intently as he moved to the music. He was a born dancer, plus he was also a musician from what I remembered.

I bit my bottom lip as I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I looked down at my lap so that my hair fell in front of my face. I just couldn't let the others see this. Even if I was perfectly comfortable smiling, giggling and even laughing in front of Demyx. But everything just came naturally while I was around him. The others I still wasn't as comfortable around. After awhile I felt the world turned to black as sleep finally engulfed me.

* * *

I awoke and looked around at my surroundings. I obviously was not in my room. I was still in Demyx's room from the looks of it. I was about to get up when I saw the door on the other side of his room open. Demyx walked out with a towel around his waist as he ran his hands trough his hair. It looked so much different wet. He looked over at me and smiled softly. "Good morning Yue. I guess you enjoyed your nap" He said sitting down next to me. I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and looked away. "I should probably leave so you can get dressed" I said getting up slowly. Demyx sighed wistfully before nodding and letting me leave.

I stood out in the hall for a few seconds before starting to walk toward the kitchen. It was probably morning, which meant it was time for breakfast. I trudged into the kitchen to see Rose happily eating french toast while Axel was sitting next to her eating regular toast. On the other side of him was Roxas and Xion eating cinnamon toast. Huh, guess it's just a morning for toast.

I walk by and pop a toaster strudel in the, well toaster. I go and pour a glass of chocolate milk for myself and set it on the table on the other side of Rose. I go back over to the toaster and pull out my food putting on the icing before sitting down. Rose smiles at me and the little two wave. "So did you sleep well Yue" Rose asked smugly. I glare daggers at her and she shuts up quickly. "Yes in fact I did Rose. I'm in a wonderful mood as well. Care to test it?" I asked sarcastically. She mumbled something I didn't really hear before shoving another fork full of french toast in her mouth. I took a sip of my milk and then a bite of my toaster strudel. The taste was oddly comforting. That's when I felt a warm pair of arms around me. I looked back to see Demyx before he goes to get his own breakfast.

I turned to see Rose smirking again and gave her a look. She sighed and stood up clearing away her dishes and putting them in the sink. "I'm gonna watch some tv later people" She said walking off. Axel quickly finished his food and went off to join her. I sighed and looked over at Roxas. He smiled and moved down to Rose's chair. "So do you enjoy being here Yue?" Roxas asked. I nodded slightly taking another bite of my food. He smiled and went back to eating aswell. For the rest of breakfast it was relatively quiet.

* * *

So Again thank you StellaWeaver42 for inspiring me to write again. I wrote this entire chapter in less then an hour.


End file.
